jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anchovy Knight
Anchovy Knight is the natural occurring stand of JóJó. It is divided into two sub-stands: Knight-Chan and Anchovy-chan, which are collectively referred to as Anchovy Knight. Appearance The stand is composed of two distinct entities: Knight-chan and Anchovy-chan. Knight-chan is a very diminutive human like entity with decisively witch like clothing of brown coloration. Her most defining feature are her googles and her hat. Anchovy-chan is a mechanical entity with what is referred to as an "anchovy" shape. It is what can only be describe as the fusion of a rocket with an anchovy. Personality Knight-Chan Knight-chan has an hyperactive and hyper optimistic personality with an almost naive tint. Her defining trait is her optimism and boundless well of confidence that lets her and her user face everything with a big goofy smile on their face. Knight-chan enjoys sweets and will only eat things with sugar in them, she's also prone to overconfidence in certain situations and when knocked down a peg will cry aggressively, before returning spontaneously to a state of happiness. Anchovy-Chan Anchovy-chan has a personality it however only very rarely shows when something happens that would annoy or scare it, aside from those situations Anchovy remains completely dead pan. Abilities 'Knight-chan' *'Perseverance': Knight-chan's one true ability is its ability to increase stand stats when sufficiently worked up to aid herself, Anchovy and her user. There is no observable limit to this ability as Knight-chan and Anchovy-chan are well capable of increasing every single one of their stats with seemingly no upper limit, the only stat that is sparred from this is offensive power as Anchovy Knight and JóJó are pacifists. **'Speedster': A variation of this ability where Anchovy Knight can selectively increase her Speed to infinity by psyching herself up with a big speech or inspirational music. **'Prankster': A variation of this ability where Anchovy Knight can selectively increase her Range to infinity by psyching herself up with a big speech or inspirational music. **'Caster': A variation of this ability where Anchovy Knight can selectively increase her Developmental Potential to infinity by psyching herself up with a big speech or inspirational music. 'Anchovy-chan' *'Flight': Anchovy-chan is capable of flying at incredible speeds without producing any negative harm on its surroundings. In fact any attempts at stopping Anchovy Knight will result in little to no harm to the entity that Anchovy Knight connects to and equally little damage to Anchovy Knight itself. It can reach its top speed in an unit of time equal to 1 planck time and come to a halt in the exact same time period. Maximum speed: Unknown. 'JóJó' *'Liquid Breathing Kinesis': Anchovy Knight's main benefit is the fact that because of its existence JóJó is capable of spontaneously creating and controlling what is refereed to as "breathing water" for a variety or purposes. "Breathing Water" seems to have all the properties of water the only difference is that unlike water any organism can be kept inside of it and still breathe, as well as be supplied with a seemingly limitless amounts of nutrients it requires to live. Anchovy Knight's Duet As a natural stand of a person who was only later infected by the Luminous Virus Anchovy Knight is not only able to achieve a Solo effect but to surpass it and reach a Duet effect. Trivia *Because of its unique nature Anchovy Knight is one of the few stands not named after anything musical. Category:Stands Category:Long-range Stands